


Bad Ideas Usually Start As A Good Feeling

by bludraven



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Smut, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Jim has a stupid tendency to try and flirt with almost every breathing being. Reader has an even stupider tendency to flirt right back.





	Bad Ideas Usually Start As A Good Feeling

An alarm disrupted the deathly silence of the room, beeping for a least three minutes before you finally peeled your eyes open and lazily turned it off.  
You slowly rolled up from the bed and sat there for a moment.   
When your vision finally adjusted to the daylight coming in from the windows you sighed, glancing around the dorm room.  
To say that last night had gotten a little out of hand would be an understatement. It was a wonder how the dean hadn’t suspended everyone in attendance to the over the top party.  
The worst part of the entire ordeal was that your roommate would be back that night and to say the other girl was a neat freak didn’t even begin to cover it.  
You got up and languidly headed to the bathroom. Your reflection managed to look pretty much exactly how you felt; your hair was still a mess, your brows were naturally furrowed and you had those iconic raccoon eyes created by the remainder of your makeup.  
Ignoring the rumbling in your stomach you headed straight to the shower, which you made sure was ice cold (an instant hangover kicker you’d learned a while ago).  
After the somewhat rude awakening you’d gotten from the frigid water you headed for your robe and toothbrush.  
You kicked an empty bottle out of the way so you could at least make it out of the bathroom and sat on your desk while brushing your teeth in a daze.  
After some time you managed to get dressed and ignored the surrounding mess to head to the mini fridge for anything you could call breakfast. Unfortunately there wasn’t much.  
You scowled and simply flopped back onto your bed, completely lacking the stamina to even start on the plethora of things you had to tend to, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
“Go away!” You answered without so much as bothering to open your eyes.  
“I brought coffee and breakfast from that cheap place right outside campus.”  
Upon hearing the familiar voice you feel a little better and make an effort to at least go open the door for your friend.  
You were halfway there when he leaned on the door, opening it himself, and stumbled in.  
You eyed the blond as he looked from you to the door which he awkwardly closed again.  
“You’d unlocked that earlier right?” He eyed you, obviously concerned about how you’d slept with the door unlocked while pretty much shitfaced.  
You ignored the question and went straight to the coffee and bag of food before sitting back onto your bed.  
“And good morning to you too.”  
“Morning, Jim.” You shot him a quick little sarcastic smile before digging into your first meal in about nineteen hours.  
“I see things really took off after I left.” The guy looked around the room before sitting on the bed opposite to you.  
“You have no idea. How was that by the way?”  
“Eh… you know Andorians, they’re all fun and games until you suggest doing something with their antenna.”  
“No… I don’t. But I didn’t expected anything less from you.” You squinted at your friend while still chewing.  
“Hey now, I wake up bright and early to bring you some food and a nice hot cup of joe and that’s how you treat me.”  
“I didn’t ask for any favors, you came because you wanted.”  
Jim smiled at the banter and laid back on the bed.  
“Actually you’re the one doing me a favor.”  
You cocked a brow to show interest and the blond went on.  
“McCoy’s studying for finals so he suggested that I do something somewhere else in the meantime.”  
You cleaned the crumbs off your hands while smiling wide.  
“You got kicked out, huh?”  
“Invited to leave.” He corrected you with a smug expression.  
“Well sorry to break it to you but I’m booked for today.” You motion with your head around the messy room and look back to Jim.  
“So thanks for the breakfast but I really do need to start fixing things up before my clean freak of a roommate comes back and kicks me out too.”  
Jim’s expression changed and you watched as he jumped back on his feet and stood in front of you in a way that showed he didn’t have any intention of leaving any time soon.  
“Why don’t I help you?”  
You made a face at your friend as you eyed that smile he always put on when trying to be convincing.  
“You’re that desperate, huh, Kirk?”  
“Come on, it’s a pretty sweet deal; you get free cleaning services and I get some company.”  
“It’s a high price for me.” You joke and he feigns a hurt face to which you can’t help but chuckle a little.  
“Fine, but no goofing around.”  
He pulls a salute position and you start picking up some stuff off the floor while shooting him a look.  
“I’m serious, Jim.”  
“Yeah, I got it; don’t worry.”  
Despite what you imagined Jim actually did help. A couple hours later everything was clean and organized and the two of you were standing with a bit of sweat on your brows and a satisfied look on your faces as you looked around the place.  
“Not bad.” Jim nodded to himself and you joined in.  
“Yeah, you’re more useful than I imagined.” You kid and he shifted to glare at you.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
You smiled but ignored him as you headed over to sit back down on the bed again. Jim was about to do the same on the opposite bed when you stopped him.  
“No! Her bed’s off limits now.” You remind him and he fluidly switches to sit on your bed instead.  
The both of you lean back a bit and simply relax after all that work, enjoying the quiet and cleanliness of the atmosphere.  
“Now I’m all sticky.” You suddenly stated as you put your hands on your forearms and demonstrated.  
The blond chuckled a bit while checking himself for the same.  
“Me too, apparently.”  
“Yeah but at least your hair doesn’t look like this.” You continued joking and the guy laughed again.  
“That’s actually accurate.” He faked a cringing face which you caught from the side of your eye.  
“Hey!” You nudged his side with your elbow and he giggled while curling up.  
“Well at least both us probably smell like bleach.” You added to save your pride a bit.  
Jim rested his head on his hand while keeping himself up by his elbow.  
“Now that I doubt;I always smell like a spring morning.”  
You eyed the guy and scoffed.  
“Sure and I always smell like cotton candy.”  
Suddenly you felt Jim lean over you, his face tucked in between your ear and your shoulders, as he deeply inhaled at your neck. You tried not to react but the goosebumps already forming all over your body betrayed you. When he pulled back his face was inches from your own, blue eyes hovering just over yours and since your chests were now also touching you were pretty sure he could feel the speed and intensity in which your heart was beating.  
“Not cotton candy… but definitely not bad.”  
You feel his warm breath against your lips and instinctively your hand had started slithering up his arm.  
The both of your looked down to the way your bodies were currently connected and then back to face each other.  
It had been a long time since you’d looked at each other like that.  
A long time.  
Everyone has a Jim phase, that’s a given, but it takes a special kind of idiot to let themselves get caught up in the blue eyes and smooth voice more than once.  
You two kept staring at one another in a way that was both an invitation and a warning. If you were both completely honest you knew that it was a bad idea… terrible idea.  
But it was you guys after all.  
Maybe if it was Jim and someone else or you and anyone else then the someone else would speak up, drag the other back to earth and state the obvious mistake they were creeping up on. But there were no someone elses. There was only the farm boy with his head in the clouds and you, who wasn’t exactly known for their incredible life decisions.  
Nonetheless you both knew it wasn’t smart. Even as he inched closer, eyes darting from pupils to lips your minds reeled telling you it still wasn’t too late to back away and agree that nothing had ever happened.  
But the thing is that most times, not always but almost always, bad ideas start as a good feeling. And right about now, Jim’s weight pressed up on you, his soft lips mere centimeters from your and the heat between the two of you felt very good.  
“Jim.” You still managed to attempt to bring reason into the situation but your voice calling out his name sounded a lot more like a plea than a protest.  
The blond licked his lips and mumbled a reply.  
“Yeah?” His voice came out pretty different too; a moan almost, breathy and heavy with want and a tinge of impatience.  
You stared at his gaze, piercing and hungry, and any part of you that was against what you were about to do gave in as well.  
“Kiss me.” You demanded and he instantly complied by pressing his lips against yours.  
It was exactly as you’d expected kissing Jim would be like; wild and hot and with hands snaking around the rest of your body, announcing he was always ready to give you more if only you allowed him to. But at the same time there was an aspect you hadn’t imagined before; little helpless moans he didn’t bother hiding, comfortable in showing how much he was enjoying what you were providing, an occasional switch between exploring your mouth to letting your own tongue venture into his. He loved the exchange of control and you soon caught up to what he was secretly asking for.  
You pushed him onto his back and mounted his pelvis, aware and pleased by the bulge starting to form there.  
He stared at you wide eyed and impossibly lustful and you couldn’t help but smirk at how that angel face could be paired with such a devilish libido.  
He seemed to notice a thought entertain you and as usual let his curiosity get the best of him.  
“What?”  
You chuckled a bit and leaned in slowly, making sure to apply pressure in just the right places.  
“You’re the worst.”  
He shifted his waist and caused friction between the two of you that easily pulled a terribly lewd sound out of you.  
“I know.” He whisper in your ear and pulled you off of him while standing.  
You watched quietly, excitedly awaiting what he’d do next and were disappointed and confused when he started heading for the door.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Your roommate’s coming back soon… and this is going to take a lot longer than what we’ve got right now.”  
You sighed out of frustration as you stood to go over to him.  
“Who says we’ve got to do it all in one day?” You desperately tried to convince him, too hot and bothered to care about pride at the moment.  
You slid your hands over his jeans and he hummed in approval, closing his eyes for a second before gripping onto your wrists to stop you before he lost the morsel of self control he had left.  
“We couldn’t finish in a day if we tried.”  
You sighed again, borderline angry he was going to leave you hanging.  
“But don’t worry; I’ll make it worth the wait.” He smirked and leaned in to kiss you one last time before leaving.  
As you stood alone in the room, looking around the much neater state it was in compared to when you’d woken up that morning you realized that you were the complete opposite. You furrowed your brows and cursed the guy both irritated and aroused. Your pride came flooding back in as you started to think of ways to punish him for building you up like that and an wicked grin spread on your lips.  
“Two can play at that game.”


End file.
